Your Love is My Drug
by Chan-Viel
Summary: Chanyeol berharap pada kematian sementara Baekhyun berharap pada kehidupan. Dua sosok yang bergelung pada permasalahan hidup masing - masing dipertemukan pada takdir dalam satu perjalanan hingga mereka berdua menyadari salah atu hal yang terpenting dalam hidup adalah cinta.
1. Prolog

**.**

Terlahir kaya, tampan, memiliki badan proporsional yang ideal serta memiliki pekerjaan yang menghasilkan pundi – pundi miliaran dollar adalah apa yang diimpikk\an setiap pria. Dengan semua hal itu tentu saja akan mempermudah dirinya menikmati hidup di dunia dan juga mengaet beberapa wanita untuk menjadi teman setiap malamnya atau pun dalam waktu jangka panjang.

Dan semua hal itu dimiliki oleh salah satu Pria, Park Chanyeol.

Mungkin dia bukanlah satu – satunya pria beruntung yang memiliki semua pengharapan seperti yang disebutkan sebelumnya. Tapi kisah Park Chanyeol akan begitu menarik jika kita tahu kesempurnaan yang ia miliki tidaklah selalu sempurna dan indah sebagaimana mestinya.

Pria berusia 28 tahun terlahir kaya dari keluarga Pengusaha terkenal di Korea. Ayahnya pemilik Perusahaan Otomotif yang mana menjadi salah satu otomotif dengan harga jual tinggi karena mobil atau motor yang dikeluarkan dari Perusahaan itu selalu memiliki harga berkisaran ratusan juta. Ibunya merupakan artis terkenal dan pernah menjabat sebagai Miss Korea di masa kejayaannya, Namun semua itu hanyalah tinggal sebuah nama dan kenangan karena mendiang sang Ibu sudah dipanggil Tuhan setelah berjuang begitu keras menghadapi kanker yang dideritanya.

Chanyeol mewarisi rupawan dari sang ayah, namun darah seni mengalir didalam tubuhnya yang mana itu membuat ia sedari kecil begitu menyukai dunia musik. Keahliannya dalam bermain berbagai intrumen dan juga dianugerahi _Perfect Pitch _membuat ia bisa begitu mudahnya terjun dalam dunia musik dan kini menjadi Produser muda yang sudah membawa begitu banyak penghargaan karena musik yang ia ciptakan.

Kaya, rupawan, sukses. Ketiga deskripsi itu belum lengkap merangkum pria bernama Park Chanyeol, kata Playboy harus ditambahkan dalam pendeskripsian mengenai dirinya mengingat sudah banyak wanita – wanita yang pernah bersama dirinya meskipun itu hanya hitungan 1 hari maupun sekedar menghabiskan jam – jam malam bersama. Acara berita gossip di Korea hampir setiap hari memberitakan mengenai dirinya meskipun itu hanyalah sebuah foto yang memajangkan dirinya tengah bersama wanita masuk ke dalam sebuah hotel.

Bisa dikatakan seluruh Korea sudah pasti mengenal siapa itu Chanyeol. Mengetahui kesempurnaan bakatnya dan juga mencibirkan mengenai apa yang ia lakukan setiap harinya.

Tapi tidak ada satu pun yang mengetahui apa yang Chanyeol harapkan kepada Tuhan dan mengharapkan sebuah doa yang di kabulkan, tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa sang sosok yang dianggap sempurna itu tengah berdoa dan berharap penuh hanya untuk suatu mukjizat dalam hidupnya.

* * *

**~ Your Love is My Drug ~**

* * *

Tidak semua manusia dilahirkan dengan begitu sempurna. Wajah rupawan, latar belakang keluarga yang baik, lingkungan sekitar yang mendukung. Tidak semua dilahirkan sama seperti apa yang Chanyeol rasakan.

Disisi lain kota Seoul, banyak orang – orang kurang beruntung yang harus menghadapi kerasnya tinggal di kota itu meskipun hanya untuk makan dalam satu hari. Ada orang – orang yang harus bekerja keras hanya demi mendambakan masa depan yang lebih baik dibandingkan dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Contohnya Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Gadis berusia 17 tahun itu harus merasakan kerasnya hidup selama beberapa tahun terakhir semenjak Ayahnya meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan di tempat kerjanya. Dulu ayahnya bekerja sebagai petugas pemadam kebakaran, berdedikasi tinggi dalam pekerjaannya hingga ia menjemput ajalnya karena terjebak dalam ledakan api pada lokasi pabrik yang terbakar.

Baekhyun masih memiliki seorang Ibu, namun sang Ibu memilih menikah dengan pria lain, dan ikut pindah ke Negara Cina. Semenjak pernikahannya itu, Rumah keluarga yang dulu Baekhyun tempati terpaksa dijual karena menurut sang Ibu, rumah itu pembawa sial dan terlalu besar untuk Baekhyun seorang. Ibunya memindahkan Baekhyun pada apartemen berukuran kecil dan terletak cukup jauh dari pusat kota. sesekali dalam sebulan Ibunya mentransfer sejumlah uang, tapi itu hanya untuk keperluan sekolah bahkan terkadang jumlahnya kurang.

Mengingat usianya yang telah menginjak angka 17 tahun, ia memutuskan untuk mengambil kerja _part time _sebanyak yang ia mampu agar bisa membiayai kebutuhannya sehari – hari, biaya sekolahnya dan juga mungkin sedikit tabungan untuk masuk kuliah—Baekhyun selalu meragu mengenai hal ini karena ia tahu betul berapa banyak biaya yang akan ia butuhkan hanya untuk mengemban ilmu perkuliahan.

Menghadapi kesulitan dalam hidupnya yang sudah ia rasakan setiap harinya, ada harapan dalam doa Baekhyun bahwa Tuhan akan membuat hidupnya begitu indah suatu saat nanti. Ia berharap akan ada seseorang yang hadir dalam hidupnya, menemani dirinya melewati semua hal yang terjadi dan juga mengubah hidupnya sedikit lebih berwarna.

* * *

**Prolog**

**~ Your Love is My Drug ~**

* * *

"Kau belum pulang?"

Suara wanita yang terdengar cukup keras membangunkan Chanyeol dari tidurnya, pria itu masih terduduk pada kursi kerjanya didalam studio dengan lantunan musik – musik instrumental tengah berputar dalam volume kecil.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya tidak ada siapapun kecuali dirinya dan juga sosok perempuan bernama Wendy yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" ia bangkit dari kursinya, mengambil gelas kopi yang berada di dekatnya.

"11.25pm." Wendy menyebutkan angka dan keterangan waktu disana karena ia sudah sangat hapal bagaimana sosok Chanyeol yang selalu lupa akan waktu.

Chanyeol menahan tawanya dan hanya menunjuk kearah Wendy dengan tangannya. _"Thank you."_

"_No problem."_ Wendy menjawab menggoda dan tetap memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sudah beranjak bangun namun kembali fokus pada peralatan studionya.

"Yoora menelepon tadi." Wendy mencari posisi berdiri tak jauh dari Chanyeol agar bisa memperhatikan sosok Bossnya. "Sepertinya dia sudah mengetahui berita skandalmu dari E!News."

Chanyeol mendengus santai sembari menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Ayahku belum menelepon?"

Wendy menggeleng dan kini raut wajahnya menjadi canggung. "Little J yang menelepon."

"_Now, that's a problem._" Chanyeol lekas beranjak dari posisi duduknya, mencari ponselnya dan jari – jarinya menekan nomor yang ingin ia hubungi.

"_Fighting Boss!_" ucap Wendy memberikan selamat kearah Chanyeol, lalu gadis itu berlari kecil keluar dari ruangan studio untuk memberikan privasi kepada Chanyeol.

Sambungan telepon yang Chanyeol lakukan belum diangkat oleh nomor yang ia tuju, tangannya bergerak cepat menunjukkan rasa cemas disertai rasa bersalah mengingat sosok Little J yang dibicarakan Wendy ia abaikan.

"_Come on J.. pick up the phone."_

Gelisah melingkup sekeliling Chanyeol hingga gerak gemetar pada tangannya lebih cepat bergerak.

"_Teleponku diabaikan tapi kau bisa menghubungi J?" _suara wanita dewasa terdengar menganggkat panggilan teleponnya, Mendengar suara wanita itu membuat Chanyeol mengernyitkan kedua alisnya kemudian ia memeriksa kembali pada layar ponselnya takut bila ia salah menekan nomor telepon yang ia tuju.

"Aku menelepon ponsel Jackson.. kenapa dirimu yang mengangkat?" tanyanya pada wanita yang berada jauh berpuluh kilometer dari tempatnnya.

Terdengar jawaban menghela nafas berat dari ponselnya. _"Tidakkah kau ingin menyapaku dan menjelaskan mengenai skandal yang baru saja diberitakan? Park Chanyeol! Kalau kau hanya bermain – main dengan artis atau model disana lebih baik kau kembali secepatnya ke Korea!"_

"Dimana Jackson?" Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan semua ucapan yang baru saja diteriakkan kearahnya.

"_Chanyeol.. aku serius. Pulanglah, kau sakit dan—"_

"Dimana Jackson. Park Yoora." Suara berat berisikan perintah terdengar dominan membalas suara wanita itu dan yang terdengar sebagai balasannya hanyalah suara helaan nafas begitu berat.

"_Dia sedang bersiap – siap sekolah, tunggu sebentar._ _Jackson! Cepat kemari!" _

"Tumben sekali?" Chanyeol berucap demikin sembari melihat kearah jam tangannya yang menunjukkan perbedaan waktu antara Los Angeles dan juga Korea saat ini.

"_Sekolahnya mengadakan kunjungan ke Jeju, Jackson ikut kesana bersama pengasuhnya—oh aku sudah menemukan pengasuh untuk Jackson." _

"Kau—_what_?!" emosi Chanyeol kembali meluap.

"_Kau mau marah? Silahkan! Aku tidak peduli—_

"Kau tidak bisa percaya kepada pengasuh begitu saja Park Yoora! Bisa saja ia ingin mencelakai—

"_Aku tidak sebodoh itu! Dan aku percaya pengasuh yang aku pilih adalah gadis baik – baik, dia butuh pekerjaan, aku membutuhkan tenaganya, lagipula Jackson sudah mengenal gadis ini."_

Chanyeol menggeleng tidak percaya, lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. "Bagaimana Jackson bisa mengenalnya hah? Kirimkan aku data mengenai pengasuh itu!"

"_Sudah aku kirimkan ke e-mailmu, dasar posesif! Dia gadis yang biasa membawakan susu disekitar komplek, Jackson menyukainya dan gadis itu termasuk salah satu alasan Jackson bisa bangun pagi.. hm menggemaskan." _Suara tertawa Yoora terdengar diakhirnya dan Chanyeol yang mendengar dan juga membayangkan betapa menggemaskan seorang anak kecil berusia enam tahun seperti Jackson sudah mengenal rasa menyukai terhadap sosok orang asing selain keluarganya.

"_Dia sudah selesai, aku akan berikan teleponnya." _Yoora berucap lagi dan terdengar pembicaraan lainnya antara Yoora dan Jackson karena bocah kecil itu tidak percaya bahwa yang tengah menunggu teleponnya adalah Chanyeol.

"_Hyung!" _suara kecil menggemaskan itu terdengar sangat nyaring dan Chanyeol rindu melihat bagaimana ekspresi menggemaskan sang adik ketika berteriak kearahnya seperti saat ini.

"Hei jagoan."

"_Hyungg! Jackson rindu!" _

"_Me too captain." _

"_Hyung.. aku punya teman baru, Noona cantik!" _

"Wow, kenalkan pada Hyung ya." Chanyeol kembali teringat ia harus memeriksa data mengenai pengasuh Jackson yang diceritakan Yoora sebelumnya. Ia kembali pada kursi duduknya lalu segera membuka kotak e-mail di laptopnya. Sementara Jackson bercerita panjang lebar mengenai teman barunya dan juga mengenai mimpi dari tidur malamnya, Chanyeol tetap mendengarkan namun tangan dan gerak matanya ikut bekerja untuk mencari informasi lebih banyak mengenai sebuah nama pengasuh Jackson.

Byun Baekhyun.

* * *

**~ Your Love is My Drug ~**

* * *

"Aku akan mengambil cuti beberapa hari kedepan."

"_Kenapa?" _suara lain dari ponselnya terdengar panik.

"Tenang Kyungie.. aku hanya cuti beberapa hari. Anak yang biasa dititipkan padaku hari ini akan berkunjung ke Jeju dari acara sekolahnya. Jadi aku akan ikut kesana!"

"_Yaaa! Itu namanya berlibur secara gratis!"_

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat, ia pun tidak menyangka ketika Nona Muda yang menjadi kakak dari anak yang ia asuh meminta dirinya untuk ikut bersama ke Jeju.

"Aku pun berpikir demikian, jadi hari ini aku cuti, kita akan bertemu hari Senin hm." Geraknya masih disibukkan merapikan beberapa keperluan yang akan ia bawa untuk bepergian serta merapikan keadaan apartemennya supaya tidak nampak berantakkan saat ia pulang nanti.

"_Baiklah baiklah.. aku akan bekerja keras dengan Minseok weekend ini, berarti kau akan mengambil ijazah kelulusan hari Senin kan?"_

Baekhyun nampak berpikir sesaat, "Oh.. tentu saja."

Suara diseberang sana memekik senang ketika mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. "Okey, aku akan berangkat sekarang.. aku akan mengirimkan pesan padamu sesampainya disana."

"_Itu sudah kewajiban! Kirimkan foto – foto indah disana yaa.. dan nikmati perjalanannya Baekhyun.. ini kesempatan langka bukan." _

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar meskipun ia yakin Kyungsoo tidak mungkin bisa melihat apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Setelah panggilan telepon diantara mereka berakhir, Baekhyun kembali memeriksa barang – barang yang akan ia bawa dan juga merapikan penampilannya lalu bergegas untuk berangkat.

**.**

**.**

"Obat demam?"

"Sudah."

"Vitaminmu?"

"Suudaah."

"Jas Hujan?"

"Aish."

"YA!" Yoora berteriak kesal menatap kearah Jackson yang nampak bersungut – sungut dihadapannya ketika ia tengah memeriksa segala keperluan yang akan dibawan anak itu untuk berpergian yang diadakan oleh sekolahnya. "Kalau tidak ada perlengkapan obat dan lainnya aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu pergi Tuan Kecil." Yoora bertolak pinggang setelah ia menegur Jackson dengan tegas seakan – akan mengingatkan sang adik akan otoritas yang dimiliki oleh Keturunan pertama dari Keluarga Park.

"Arraseoyo.." Jackson bersuara menurut pasrah dan membiarkan kakaknya membongkar kembali isi tas sekolahnya.

Yoora tersenyum bangga dan juga merasa gemas melihat tingkah laku sang adik benar – benar mirip dengan tingkah laku Chanyeol.

"Baekhyunnie Noona akan bersamamu disana, jangan nakal dan menurut dengan apa yang dikatakannya, arraseo?"

Jackson mengangguk.

"Angkat telepon dari Noona, dari Hyung, dan juga _Appa._"

Lagi – lagi Jackson mengangguk.

"Kalau kau butuh apa – apa, beritahu Noona, hm?"

"Ne.. _Arraseoyo.."_

Jackson mengangguk lagi, dengan gerakan lemas dan menurut ia kembali mengenakkan tas sekolahnya dan bersiap – siap melangkah menuju pintu rumahnya namun sebelum itu Yoora menahan badan anak kecil itu untuk dibawa peluk dalam dekapannya.

"Noona menyayangimu J.. _You know that right?" _Jackson mengangguk, membalas pelukan Yoora.

"Noona.. kapan Hyung pulang?" pertanyaan yang Jackson lontarkan membuat Yoora tersenyum kecil, mengusap pipi anak itu dengan sayang lalu mencium keningnya diakhir.

"Hyung akan pulang sebentar lagi.. kita harus masih bersabar, hm.. Jackson suka melihat Hyung di majalah dan televisi bukan? Hyung sedang bekerja disana, itu cita – cita Chanyeol Hyung.. jadi kita harus mendoakan dan tetap menunggu dia kembali."

Jackson mengangguk lemah, memperlihatkan bibirnya yang mengerucut menandakkan bahwa ia merajuk. "Chanyeol Hyung terlalu banyak memiliki teman wanita disana."

Yoora tertawa canggung, mengusap kepala adik kecilnya. "Kita akan menghukum Chanyeol Hyung ketika pulang nanti, setuju?"

Dan setelahnya Jackson mengangguk semangat dan tertawa bersama Yoora.

"_Come on.. _Baekhyun Noona sudah lama menunggu." Yoora beranjak bangkit dari posisi berlututnya, membantu Jackson merapikan pakaian dan juga topi lalu mereka berdua bergandengan tangan berjalan bersama menuju gerbang depan pintu rumah mereka untuk menemui sosok Baekhyun yang menjadi pengasuh Jackson kedepannya.

* * *

**~ Your Love is My Drug ~**

* * *

Sang wanita bergerak dengan begitu nyamannya diatas ranjang, berbalutkan selimut berwarna cokelat yang menutupi sebagian dari tubuhnya, ia menoleh kearah sosok pria yang baru saja keluar dari arah kamar mandi.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku tidur dengan pria Asia.. dan kau…" sang wanita kini memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk sambil terus menatap kagum pada punggung pria yang berdiri membelakanginya. "Menakjubkan.." kini ia berbisik rendah melangkah pelan dan tangannya segera membelai punggung pria itu.

Sementara tanggapan yang didapat dari sang pria baru saja ia goda hanyalah sebuah dengusan kasar berarti penolakan.

"_Pergilah.. Your time's up." _Suara berat sang pria menjawab tegas namun sang wanita dibelakangnya seakan – akan tidak memperdulikan dengusan dan juga ucapannya. Wanita itu dengan sengajanya menurunkan selimut yang menutupinya dirinya menciumi tattoo yang ada pada punggung pria itu dan tangannya bergerak cepat memeluk dan mengusap otot – otot kekar perut pria itu. Tapi kemudian ada tangan kekar yang menahan gerak tangan sang wanita hingga suara rintihan wanita itu terdengar mohon ampun untuk minta dibebaskan.

"_I said.. go away!" _teriak sang pria bersamaan dengan gerak tangannya membawa sang wanita yang beberapa menit lalu berbagi desahan dan gairah bersamanya menelungkup di lantai dengan begitu kasar.

Sang wanita meringis kesakitan, bukan hanya rasa nyeri yang ia rasakan pada pergelangan tangannya namun juga harga dirinya yang baru saja direndahkan oleh pria dingin dihadapannya.

"Kau baru saja melakukan kesalahan Tuan Park Chanyeol." Ia berbisik dengan rahang mengeras, membawa tatapan matanya menatap demi menyampaikan perasaan marah yang bangkit didalam dirinya.

"Kesalahan?" Chanyeol berbalik, berlutut didekat wanita itu, mengarahkan tangannya untuk menjepit dagu sang wanita dengan begitu keras yang mana lagi – lagi membuat sang wanita merasa kesakitan. "Kesalahan yang aku buat adalah memilihmu untuk dicicipi.." Chanyeol melepaskan jepitan tangannya dengan begitu saja, ia mengenakkan kembali celana jeans dan juga kaosnya lalu melangkah menuju pintu keluar di kamar hotel itu.

"Ini bayaranmu.. dan cobalah berpikir berulang kali sebelum berbicara setelahnya." Ia menyempati menuliskan sedikit coretan pada kertas ceknya yang setelahnya ia tinggalkan pada nakas didekat pintu.

Langkah kembali tergerak berjalan keluar dari kamar hotel menuju sebuah lift yang membawanya turun menuju lobby, ia berjalan dengan begitu santai seakan – akan tidak ada beban. Senyumnya bahkan bisa ia tunjukkan pada beberapa wanita yang terlihat melihat kearahnya namun ketika dirinya masuk kedalam mobil hitam miliknya. Raut wajahnya kembali terlihat dingin.

"Dia tidak memuaskanmu?" Suara yang mengajaknya berbicara dari arah kursi kemudi mobil tidak ia hiraukan, Chanyeol tetap diam menatap pemandangan malam dari jalanan yang tengah ia tempuh.

"Sehun mengatakan mungkin minggu depan ia bisa datang untuk melakukan rekaman, aku bilang akan member tahumu terlebih dahulu sebelum membelikan ia tiket kemari, bagaimana?" sosok yang duduk dibangku kemudi masih terus berusaha mengajak Chanyeol dalam perbincangannya meskipun ia tahu pria yang duduk dibangku penumpang enggan mendengarnya berceloteh sama seperti malam – malam sebelumnya.

"Antarkan aku ke gereja terdekat." Kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Chanyeol membuahkan sebuah kerutan dikening Junmyeon, sang manager dan sosok yang sedari tadi tengah menjadi supir saat ini. Namun ia enggan untuk bertanya lebih banyak selain diam dan membawa setir mobilnya kearah dimana sebuah bangunan yang ingin Chanyeol datangi.

Sesampainya di gereja terdekat pun Chanyeol enggan berbicara sedikitpun kearahnya, tidak ada kata terima kasih untuk Junmyeon, dan bahkan tidak ada perintah sedikit pun yang diucapkan kearahnya.

Chanyeol melenggang dalam diam begitu saja masuk kedalam gereja nampak seperti manusia yang tengah kehilangan jiwanya. Tidak ada tanda salib yang ia lakukan ketika masuk seperti yang biasa dilakukan banyak orang, tidak ada prosesi berlutut dengan tangan mengatup melantunkan doa atau pun keinginan dalam hati. Yang ia lakukan hanya berjalan dalam diam, dengan wajah yang terangkat begitu tinggi dengan tatapan mata dingin yang terlihat jelas menahan segala perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam seorang diri menuju bagian altar gereja, menatap kearah salib besar yang terpasang di dinding.

"Tidakkah kau ingin mengambil nyawaku?"

"Penyakit ini.. tidakkah kau ingin rengut dan berikan kepada pendosa yang lain?!"

"Kenapa harus aku!"

"Berapa banyak dosa lagi yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mau mengambil nyawaku? Haahhh?!"

"Tidakkah kau ingin mengambil nyawaku dan kau buang ke api neraka?!"

"_Waaaaaeeeeeeee!"_

Junmyeon masih menahan dirinya berdiri di pintu masuk gereja meskipun ia turut merasakan kesedihan mendengarkan Chanyeol berteriak menggila didalam sana. Ia tahu pria yang sudah lebih dari 4 tahun bersamanya begitu menderita bukan hanya karena masalah keluarga yang dialaminya, tapi juga penyakit yang ada didalam tubuh Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberikanku kematian hm? Aku sudah berdoa padamu tiap saat untuk itu—oh? Kenapa tidak kau berikan kematian ituuu!"

Junmyeon menundukkan kepalanya dan cepat – cepat menghapus air matanya yang mana dengan mudah mengalir keluar begitu saja karena mendengarkan teriakan Chanyeol. Ketika ia mendengar Chanyeol terisak dalam raungannya, ia dengan sigap masuk kedalam menyusul kearah pria itu berada, memeluknya dengan erat sembari menahan badan Chanyeol ketika mengamuk menyalahkan takdir yang memberikan dirinya penderitaan besar dalam hidupnya yang tak sempurna.

**lanjut?**


	2. Chapter 01

"Bagaimana kabar Jackson?"

"Baik, nampaknya dia menikmati acara sekolahnya.." Yoora menyahut memberikan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh sosok ayahnya yang berada cukup jauh duduk dihadapannya pada meja makan mereka yang berukuran panjang.

"Adikmu?"

Yoora tak menjawab secepat pertanyaan sebelumnya, gerak tangannya bahkan terhenti untuk melanjutkan acara makannya, yang ia rasakan adalah rasa kering pada tenggorakannya dan juga kaku pada gerak bibirnya untuk berucap.

"Aku tahu penyakitnya kembali muncul kemarin.." Ayahnya kembali berucap. "Kau tidak mau membujuknya pulang?"

Yoora menyesap minumannya lebih dulu sebelum akhirnya menyiapkan beberapa kalimat untuk memberikan balasan.

"Ayah tahu bagaimana keras kepalanya Chanyeol, lagi pula, Ia tidak mau kembali ke Korea karena kejadian itu."

Ayahnya mengangguk setuju, melakukan hal yang sama seperti Yoora dengan menenggak air di gelas minumnya lalu hening sejenak.

"Ayah akan membawanya pulang, tolong siapkan saja salah satu pengurus yang bisa membantu Junmyeon disini nantinya." Satu kalimat panjang itu benar – benar diucapkan oleh Ayahnya sebelum sosok itu pamit untuk pergi lebih dulu mengingat ada meeting penting pagi ini.

Yoora mengangguk meskipun ia masih berusaha menyerap maksud ucapan Ayahnya yang masih sulit untuk ia percayai meskipun hatinya merasa bahagia mendengarnya.

* * *

**Your Love is My Drug**

**#Chapter 1.**

* * *

"_Bagaimana keadaanya?" _

"Sudah mulai stabil.." Sahutan itu adalah suara dari Kim Junmyeon selaku manager dan juga Dokter yang bertugas merawat dan mengawasi sosok Park Chanyeol yang sudah dalam dua hari ini terbaring lemah diatas ranjang.

Setelah kejadian dimana psikologis Chanyeol kembali terpuruk saat di gereja, pria itu tidak sadarkan diri. Hingga akhirnya Junmyeon harus kembali merombak apartemen milik Chanyeol menjadi ruangan rawat inap dengan segala peralatan rumah sakit yang dengan mudah ia dapatkan dari kenalannya yang memiliki rumah sakit di New York.

Ini bukan kejadian pertama kali bagi Junmyeon namun demikian melihat Chanyeol seperti ini selalu membuat hatinya merasa nyeri. Ia sudah bersama dengan pria itu sedari awal vonis Chanyeol memiliki penyakit yang kini ia derita.

_Parkinson—_penyakit yang tidak mematikan namun tidak bisa disembuhkan. Dan Park Chanyeol mengidap penyakit itu.

"_Kenapa dia seperti ini lagi? Sudah hampir satu tahun ini ia bisa bertahan memiliki semangat hidup.. kenapa bisa seperti ini?" _Junmyeon menghela nafas, jujur saja ia juga tidak memiliki jawaban untuk pertanyaan dari suara wanita yang tengah meneleponnya, kakak Chanyeol. Park Yoora.

"Mungkin saja dia tengah lelah dan terbawa suasana mengingat lagi mengenai hal ini, ini salahku.. seharusnya aku mengawasi dan bisa menjaganya—maafkan aku." Junmyeon bergerak membungkuk sedikit walaupun ia sadar Yoora tidak mungkin melihat kesungguhannya meminta maaf saat ini.

"_Jangan seperti ini.. kau sudah berkorban banyak dan mau melakukan banyak hal untuk adikku. Kami yang seharusnya meminta maaf.. Chanyeol tidak mungkin bisa bertahan seandainya kau tidak mendedikasikan kesungguhanmu sebagai dokter dan juga sahabatnya untuk merawat dan menjaganya.."_ ucapan Yoora memang benar adanya.

Seandainya Junmyeon menolak untuk menjadi manager bagi Chanyeol dan juga seorang dokter yang merawat pasiennya, mungkin saat ini Chanyeol sudah berada di tempat rehabilitasi atau lebih buruknya lagi.. mungkin pria itu hanya tinggal nama mengingat usaha bunuh diri yang berulang kali Chanyeol lakukan.

"Dia temanku, sahabatku.. dan sebagai dokter dan juga sahabat aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya sendiri untuk menghadapi cobaan ini."

"_Tentu, sekali lagi.. terima kasih untuk semuanya." _

"Sama – sama.. hm—bagaimana kabar Jackson?" suara Junmyeon berusaha terdengar ceria bermaksud menyudahi perbincangan dan suasana sedih antara panggilan telepon dirinya dan juga Yoora.

"_Dia masih di Jeju.. aku rasa anak itu begitu nyaman disana. Panggilan teleponku dijawab dengan nada riang, dia juga tidak terlibat masalah dengan teman – temannya disekolah. Aku rasa gadis SMA yang menjadi pengasuhnya saat ini benar – benar cocok dengan Jackson."_

Junmyeon ikut tidak percaya mendengar ucapan Yoora mengenai Jackson karena yang selalu ada dalam bayangannya adalah sikap nakal dan juga rajukannya yang sangat mirip dengan Chanyeol. Bungsu dari keturunan Park itu benar – benar seperti _copy _sifat dari Ayah dan juga kakaknya.

"Wow.. sungguh berita baik."

"_Aku setuju.. setidaknya ada hal baik yang terjadi pada akhirnya." _Kesimpulan Yoora mendapatkan anggukkan kepala dari Junmyeon.

"Pasti akan ada hal baik untuk semua permasalahan yang Yoora, kita harus percaya.. Tuhan selalu mendengarkan doa kita hanya saja—"

"_Kita harus bersabar dan tetap yakin pada-Nya. I know.. you've been told me about it every time, hm."_

Seharusnya Yoora bisa melihat bagaimana wajah kikuk dan juga cengiran lebar karena merasa malu karena ucapannya sendiri.

"_Aish.. aku sudah bosan mendengar hal itu.." _Yoora terkikik. _"Baiklah.. aku memiliki kencan malam ini, kabari mengenai perkembangan Chanyeol, dan Dokter Kim.. kau juga harus beristirahat. Mengerti."_

Junmyeon mengangguk, "Di mengerti Nona Muda.." suara jawabnya terdengar lebih sopan menirukan suara – suara dokter lainnya yang tengah menjawab beberapa pasien.

Sambungan telepon keduanya terputus setelah mereka sempat berbagi tawa dalam waktu singkat, Junmyeon meletakkan ponselnya di kantung dalam jas yang ia kenakkan. Kembali duduk pada sofa besar dalam jarak tak jauh dengan ranjang dimana Chanyeol tengah terbaring dalam tidurnya. Chanyeol bukannya tidak sadarkan diri, pria itu terbangun beberapa kali namun karena tekanan darahnya yang melemah dan juga _tremor _akibat _Parkinson _ yang ia derita memaksa Junmyeon untuk memperbanyak kapasitas istirahat Chanyeol sampai keadaan pria itu lebih baik.

**:::**

**:::**

Baekhyun tengah menikmati sentuhan angin pantai yang secara kasar namun menenangkan membelai kulit tubuhnya dibawa sinar matahari siang ini. Matanya terpejam sedemikan guna menikmati semuanya sementara bagian kakinya yang tengah tersapu ombak berusaha mengimbangi dan bertahan untuk tetap kokoh berdiri tak terusik akan tarikan ombak pantai.

"Noona!" teriakan dari suara anak kecil lekas mengalihkan kenyamanannya dan membuatnya berbalik sesegera mungkin. "Istana pasirnya sudah jadi!" teriaknya anak itu melanjutkan. Tentunya Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya cepat beranjak dari pantai menuju dimana bocah berusia enam tahun tengah begitu tenangnya meratakan beberapa bagian dari Istana pasir yang berhasil ia buat.

"Wuah. Bagus sekali." Baekhyun memuji karena memang apa yang ia lihat terlihat sangat bagus dan begitu rapi. Jackson sangat pintar, Baekhyun mengakui itu. Ia bahkan mendapatkan informasi dari Guru – guru sekolah yang ikut serta dalam acara kunjungan ke Pulau Jeju bahwasanya memang Jackson yang memiliki nama Korea Park Dokjun adalah anak cerdas dan juga penurut.

"_See.. _aku sudah mengatakan bisa membuat Istana Pasir bukan." Jackson memperlihatkan _smirk _bangganya dan juga kini ia menyombongkan diri teringat beberapa waktu lalu Baekhyun mengatakan ketidamungkinan Jackson bisa membuat Istana Pasir sebagus ini.

"Ne.. maafkan aku Tuan Muda." Baekhyun mengusak kepala Jackson mengacak – acak rambut anak itu yang sudah kaku karena air pantai dan juga pasir yang menempel. "Ayo, kita harus membersihkan badan. Sore ini kita kembali ke Seoul.."

"Sebentar.. fotokan Jack dengan Istana ini." Anak itu dengan cepat mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tempat kedap air yang mengalung di lehernya, memberikannya pada Baekhyun dan bersiap – siap melakukan beberapa pose.

Baekhyun sudah memaklumi kebiasaan anak yang diasuhnya saat ini, setelah hampir satu bulan Jackson dititipkan padanya meskipun dalam waktu beberapa jam saja, kebiasaan melakukan selfie atau foto mengenai apapun yang ia lakukan sudah sangat sering ia lihat. Dan menurut Yoora, sebagai kakak Jackson, anak itu memang sengaja melakukannya karena ia ingin Ayahnya dan juga seseorang melihat kesehariannya.

Baekhyun enggan bertanya siapa sosok seseorang yang sangat berarti untuk Jackson hingga membuat anak itu begitu rajin mengambil foto segala hal yang ia lakukan.

"Noona ayo.. ikut berfoto juga." Anak itu mengajak dan Baekhyun hanya menurut hingga beberapa foto terlihat mulai memenuhi galeri di ponsel Jackson saat ini.

"Noona yeoppo.." Jackson memuji. Lalu beralih merapikan segala perlengkapannya dibantu Baekhyun dan mereka berjalan bersama sambal bergandengan tangan kembali ke kamar hotel.

* * *

**Your Love is My Drug**

* * *

"Setelah makan siang kami akan langsung ke Bandara.." Baekhyun tengah melaporkan keadaanya saat ini pada Park Yoora. Kakak dari Jackson dan juga bisa dikatakan sudah menjadi majikannya saat ini.

"_Jam berapa kalian landing? Apakah sekitar pukul 4.40?" _

Baekhyun bergegas memeriksa jadwal di tiket penerbangan miliknya dan juga Jackson. "Benar Eonnie." Jawabnya.

'_Oke.. aku bisa menjemput kalian. Nanti katakan saja pada Guru Jackson bahwa aku menjemput kalian di Bandara.. aku juga akan mengirimkan pesan pada mereka juga. Terima kasih banyak Baekhyun." _

"Ne.. ahh—aku yang berterima kasih Eonnie.. kau memberikan aku pekerjaan dan juga liburan." Baekhyun merasa malu dan juga juga tidak enak hati karena kalua boleh jujur, Baekhyun tidak pernah membayangkan akan ditawari pekerjaan dengan gaji yang lebih dari cukup untuk biaya hidupnya sebulan. Ia tidak perlu lagi bekerja _part time _di banyak tempat. Bahkan, baru beberapa hari ia mengiyakan untuk menjadi pengasuh Jackson, dirinya sudah mendapatkan liburan gratis sembari bekerja.

"_Kau membantu banyak hal Baekhyun, menjaga Jackson adalah pekerjaan yang tidak bisa aku lakukan dengan baik. Dan kau melakukannya dengan baik.. sudah.. jangan kembali membahas masalah ini. Nikmati makan siangmu, kita bertemu beberapa jam lagi, aku tutup." _Setelah Yoora berpamitan di telepon dan menutup panggilan teleponnya, Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan bertekad ia akan melakukan apapun untuk menjaga Jackson. Matanya berpaling melihat sosok anak itu yang tengah asyik bermain _game _ di _Playstation portable_ duduk santai di sofa lobby Hotel.

"Jack.. Yoora Noona akan menjemput kita nanti di Bandara." Baekhyun duduk disebelah anak itu, sedikit melirik permainan apa yang dimainkan bocah itu hingga ucapannya tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun.

"Noona menjemput?" tanya anak itu meskipun fokus mata dan tangannya masihlah terpaku pada _portable _di genggamannya.

"Hum.. jadi kita tidak naik bis sekolah nanti.. Noona akan memberi tahu gurumu dulu ya.. jangan kemana – mana." Baekhyun beranjak begitu saja setelah melihat salah satu guru Jackson mulai bergabung dengan rombongan para murid dan juga wali mereka.

Seharusnya Jackson masih berkutat serius dengan permainan yang tengah ia mainkan namun suara dering singkat yang berbunyi dari arah ponselnya yang menggantung di leher, melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya berhasil membuat fokusnya teralihkan dan bahkan memekik bahagia ketika panggilan itu ia jawab.

"Hyung! Hyung.. Jackson mengirimkan foto – foto bagus ke ponsel Hyung kemarin, Hyung sudah melihatnya?" ucapnya dengan cepat.

"_Wuoah—Wuah—tenang Jack. Kau bersemangat sekali hm." _

"Jackson rindu dengan Chanyeol Hyung! Kenapa pesan Jack tidak dibalas dari kemarin? Hyung sibuk ya?"

"_Hm, begitulah.." _nada Chanyeol terdengar tidak bersemangat seperti sebelumnya namun demikan Jackson belum mampu mengetahui perbedaan suaranya yang terdengar lirih.

"_Jadi bagaimana Jeju?"_

"Indah! Jackson bermain di Pantai bersama Baekhyun Noona—Hyung harus melihat foto –fotonya nanti. Noona sangat cantik!"

"_Benarkah? Lebih cantik dari Yoora Noona?" _

"Umm.."

Terdengar suara Chanyeol yang tertawa di sela-sela rasa bimbang Jackson menjawab pertanyaan dari Chanyeol.

"Ah.. Hyung.. mereka berdua sama – sama cantik.." Jackson menjawab sembari melihat kearah Baekhyun yang terlihat masih mengobrol dengan guru dan juga beberapa wali murid lainnya. Jackson dengan sengaja mengalihkan panggilan telepon dengan kakaknya menjadi panggilan video demi menunjukkan alasan kenapa ia mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun Noona yang ia bicarakan cukup cantik sebanding dengan kakak perempuannya.

"Lihat Hyung, Baekhyun Noona yang memakai baju berwarna putih itu.." Jackson mefokuskan kameranya kearah Baekhyun yang masih terlihat begitu serius mendengarkan orang – orang disekitarnya berbicara.

"_Wuah." _Chanyeol terlihat memperhatikan sosok yang tengah difokuskan oleh Jackson sementara Junmyeon yang sedang bergabung berkomentar lebih dulu memuji bahwa Jackson ternyata memang tidak berbohong.

"Cantik kan Hyung?" tanya Jackson lagi karena kakaknya terlihat masih begitu serius memperhatikan layar ponselnya.

Baekhyun tengah berjalan kearah dimana Jackson berada dan ia tidak tahu menahu bahwa anak yang tengah diasuh itu tengah melakukan panggilan _video call _dengan seseorang.

"Jack, ayo! Kita akan ke bandara sekarang." Ucap Baekhyun ketika jarak mereka mulai dekat.

"Baekhyunnie! Ini Hyung Jackson." Tangan anak itu membalik arah ponselnya hingga Baekhyun bisa melihat kearah layar ponsel Jackson saat ini dimana ada sosok pria disana tengah terlihat menatap kearahnya.

"Oh—annyeong haseyo." Dengan terburu – buru Baekhyun menutup wajahnya lalu menunduk bermaksud memberikan salam dan juga menutupi wajahnya yang tak mengenakkan _make up _seadanya.

"_Oh—annyeong—" _sosok pria itu membalas.

"Junmyeon Hyung?! Hyung kemana?" Jackson kembali membalikkan layar depan ponselnya kearahnya dan ia semakin bingung karena nyatanya wajah Chanyeol tak terlihat disana, melainkan wajah Junmyeon—sang manager.

"_Oh, Chan—Hyungmu sedang ke kamar mandi." _Junmyeon membalas; berbohong. Karena sesungguhnya Chanyeol masih berada disampingnya, tak berniat menunjukkan sosok dirinya pada sang pengasuh baru Jackson.

"Eoh?" Jackson nampaknya tak terima dengan alasan yang Junmyeon katakan dan memilih memutuskan sambungan panggilan video itu karena pihak sekolah mulai memanggil satu per satu nama anak murid untuk masuk dalam barisan sebelum mereka naik ke dalam bus yang akan mengantarkan ke Bandara.

**.**

**.**

"Well.. dia terlihat manis." Junmyeon memberikan ponsel Chanyeol kembali pada pria itu sementara sang empunya tengah sibuk melihat satu per satu foto yang nampak di layar laptopnya. Sosok gadis yang sama muncul pada panggilan video dengan Jackson sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana? Apa yang dikatakan mata – matamu?" Junmyeon tahu Chanyeol mengirim orang untuk mengikuti pengasuh Jackson itu dan kini Chanyeol sedang melihat satu per satu segala laporan yang dikirimkan padanya.

"Dia baru lulus, tinggal seorang diri, terlalu banyak memiliki pekerjaan part time sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang menarik." Chanyeol menyimpulkan namun tangannya masih melihat satu per satu foto – foto yang menampilkan wajah gadis itu.

"Dia memang manis." Junmyeon lagi memuji.

Alis Chanyeol mengerut tidak setuju terlebih ia sudah dua kali mendengar manajer dan juga dokternya itu memuji bagaimana wajah pengasuh Jackson itu.

"Ingat umurmu Hyung, umurnya jauh lebih muda darimu." Chanyeol menutup laptopnya dan kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya, mengirimkan pesan dengan cepat entah untuk siapa.

Junmyeon beranjak menjauh bermaksud mengambilkan minum dan juga obat – obatan untuk Chanyeol mengingat sudah saatnya pria itu kembali beristirahat setelah sempat bekerja dengan urusan musiknya.

"Kau tidak mengabari Yoora atau Ayahmu, mereka juga khawatir ketika aku mengabarkan kau pingsan dan mengalami _tremor _kemarin."

Chanyeol menghela nafas malas, menyandarkan badanya pada bantal dibelakangnya, "Besok saja." Jawabnya acuh.

"Terserah. Aku sudah mengabarkan lebih dulu." Junmyeon menyeringai bahagia dan enggan menjawab ketika melihat kearah Chanyeol yang memprotes dengan gerak mata dan raut wajahnya. "Diam, minum obatmu." Ia menyodorkan gelas dan juga beberapa obat ke tangan Chanyeol yang kemudian langsung diminum olehnya meskipun Junmyeon sangat yakin sosok sahabatnya itu tengah menahan rasa ingin mengumpat kesal kearahnya.

Junmyeon kembali ke sofa dekat ranjang Chanyeol, berkutat dengan pekerjaannya sementara Chanyeol kembali bermain dengan ponselnya.

"Media Korea mulai menginginkanmu kembali kesana.."

Fokus Chanyeol teralihkan dengan ucapan Junmyeon yang hanya berbicara sepotong kalimat lalu kembali serius melihat hal yang tersaji di layar ponselnya.

"_So?"_ Chanyeol memancing pria itu untuk melanjutkan.

Junmyeon melihat kearah Chanyeol sesaat, "Bukankah ini waktunya kita pulang?"

Dan selanjutnya terdengar dengusan Chanyeol yang meremehkan serta menolak ide yang baru saja diucapkan oleh sang manajer.

"Wae? Mereka mulai mengirimkan permintaan undangan wawancara, _photoshoot_, _variety show_, bahkan brand – brand fashion mengirimkan undangan untuk kau hadiri di pembukaan rumah mode mereka."

Chanyeol kembali mendengus meremehkan mereka semua yang sekarang mulai mencari dan ingin melihat bakatnya.

"Sampah." Ucapnya penuh dendam. Ingatannya kembali teringat pada kejadian beberapa tahun lalu, hari dimananya Ibunya meninggal.

Sewajarnya media memberitakan sosok artis yang telah meninggal dengan mengenang karya – karya yang pernah dibuat oleh sosok artis tersebut, tapi nyatanya yang diberitakan oleh media Korea saat itu adalah penyebab meninggalnya mendiang Ibu Chanyeol dan juga berita – berita buruk yang belum diketahui kebenarannya, berita _dating, _masalah perselingkuhan terlebih Jackson saat itu baru berusia 2 tahun, yang sontak cocok untuk dijadikan bahan gossip mengenai perselingkuha terhadap mendiang Ibunya dan juga Ayahnya.

Meskipun Ayah Chanyeol sudah memberikan klarifikasi mengenai semuanya, namun media menganggap itu hanyalah tindakan dari sosok suami yang tidak mau mendiang istrinya dibicarakan begitu buruk oleh hampir seluruh warga Korea dan juga demi menjada nama baik Perusahaan serta keluarganya.

Saat itulah Chanyeol memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Negara kelahirannya terlebih ia memiliki kekurangan yang memungkinkan akan menjadi senjata menjatuhkan dirinya dan juga nama keluarganya kelak.

"Jangan pernah terpikir aku akan pulang Hyung, lebih baik berada jauh dari sampah – sampah seperti mereka, aku tidak mau membuat Ayah dan nama Keluarga Park kembali dibicarakan seperti waktu itu."

Junmyeon bisa melihat rahang wajah Chanyeol sudah mengeras menahan semua emosinya yang tidak bisa diluapkan kepada orang – orang yang sempat menghina keluarganya. Ingatan Junmyeon pun masih kuat mengingat bagaimana gossip itu membawa dampak buruk bagi seluruh Perusahaan dan juga karir Yoora, mereka sekeluarga bahkan harus mengasingkan diri cukup lama sebelum kembali ke Korea dan akhirnya berani kembali muncul dalam dunia bisnis, sementara Chanyeol memilih untuk menetap di Los Angeles melanjutkan karir bermusiknya di Negara Paman Sam.

"Aku tidak berpikir untuk membawamu pulang.. aku hanya berandai – andai membayangkan bagaimana bila suatu saat kau kembali ke Korea."

Kepala Chanyeol menggeleng cepat begitu juga dengan gerak tangannya yang menolak keras bayangan dalam kepala sang Manager. "Mungkin akan ada Perang Dunia Ketiga setelahnya." Tawa Chanyeol terdengar setelah namun berbeda dengan Junmyeon yang menganggap hal seperti itu bukanlah suatu hal yang masuk dalam topik bercanda.

Pembicaraan mereka kembali menjadi pembicaraan santai, tak membicarakan masalah pekerjaan dan hanya pembicaraan sesama teman yang telah lama hidup bersama dalam satu pekerjaan. Junmyeon merasa sedikit tenang, Chanyeol sudah bisa kembali tertawa dan bahkan memiliki sedikit semangat hidup lagi tak seperti beberapa hari lalu.

Hingga akhirnya suara ketukan pintu memotong pembicaraan mereka dan juga fokus keduanya, terlebih ketika Junmyeon sigap membukakan pintu ruangan kamar Chanyeol untuk melihat siapa sosok yang berada dibaliknya, dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah raut wajah tidak percaya dan juga keterkejutan karena sosok yang berada dihadapan Junmyeon saat ini adalah sosok yang tidak pernah ia pikirkan akan berada dihadapannya.

* * *

**Your Love is My Drug**

* * *

Yoora melambaikan tangannya keatas sesaat melihat Jackson dan Baekhyun yang tengah bergandengan tangan baru saja keluar dari pintu kedatangan Bandara. Jackson yang pertama kali melihat keberadaan Yoora pun lekas berlari dengan tangannya yang tetap menggandeng Baekhyun hingga gadis itu tergerak susah karena harus mengikuti Jackson berlari.

"Noona!" bocah kecil itu memeluk badan Yoora dengan begitu erat seakan – akan mereka tak bertemu selama beberapa bulan lamanya.

"Umm.. Noona rindu sekali denganmu anak nakal." Yoora mencubit pipi Jackson dan juga mengusak rambut bocah kecil itu yang tentunya membuat Jackson berteriak kesal.

Yoora lekas mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang tersenyum dalam posisi berdirinya tak jauh dari tempatnya. "Dia tidak merepotkanmu disana kan Baekhyunnie?" bisik Yoora dan dibalas gelengan kepala Baekhyun.

"Dia tidak berbuat hal – hal nakal Eonnie."

"Noona! Jackson jadi anak baik disana!" bocah kecil itu melanjutkan sebelum Baekhyun membuka suara menjelaskan sedikit cerita tentang liburan singkat mereka.

Yoora tersenyum lebar berbalas menatap Baekhyun yang jelas terlihat begitu gemas dan amat menyayangi Jackson layaknya adiknya sendiri.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan malam bersama. Baekhyunnie, kau tidak keberatan kan untuk makan malam bersama kami lebih dulu?"

"Ah—Eonnie, aku mungkin harus langsung pulang—"

"Aniya! Noona harus ikut!" langkah Jackson melebar demi kembali menggandeng tangan Baekhyun lalu menarik gadis itu menuju mobil mereka yang sudah terlihat berada di area tunggu.

"Eonnie…" Baekhyun memohon bantuan pada Yoora namun wanita yang lebih tua jauh dari Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan gerakkan bahu yang terangkat, memasang kaca mata hitam menutupi matanya lalu berjalan angkuh menuju mobil lebih dulu. Dan karena itu Baekhyun tak bisa menolak ajakan dari Bossnya.

Yoora meminta mobil mereka diarahkan pada Restoran mewah yang terletak di pusat kota Seoul, _The Park-view_ yang merupakan restoran miliknya. Perjalanan yang ditempuh tidak memakan waktu begitu lama , pembicaraan antara Baekhyun dan Yoora bahkan harus terpotong di tengah – tengah asyiknya topic pembicaraan mereka karena intruksi supir yang mengatakan bahwa mereka telah tiba di tempat tujuan.

Yoora menurunkan Jackson lalu mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk turun dan melangkah tepat disampingnya, beberapa pengawal yang keluar dari mobil lainnya ikut serta mengiringi langkah mereka. Kalau perhitungan Baekhyun tak salah, ada empat orang pria – pria bertubuh tegap dan kekar dengan raut wajah datar dibelakangnya saat ini.

Pandangan matanya terlalu terbuai dengan dekorasi suasana restoran itu hingga dirinya tak menyadari bahwa Ia sudah berada di sebuah ruangan _private _yang mana menjadi tempat Ia, Yoora dan Jackson untuk makan malam.

Awalnya Baekhyun merasa kaku serta gugup mengingat Ia tidak pernah berada di tempat seperti ini, tempat yang mewah, mahal dan juga berkelas. Sosok seperti dirinya jelas tidak cocok berada ditempat ini.

"Kau baik – baik saja?" Yoora yang jelas bisa melihat Baekhyun merasa tak nyaman akhirnya memberanikan untuk bertanya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya menahan malu lalu menggeleng, "A-aku hanya belum pernah ke tempat seperti ini.."

Yoora tersenyum kecil. "Tenang saja, tempat ini sama seperti tempat – tempat lainnya.. hanya suasananya saja yang berbeda." Wanita yang terlihat sangat dewasa dan bijak dalam pemilihan kata – kata sebelum diucapkan itu mampu membuat Baekhyun merasa tenang dan kembali bisa bersikap seperti biasanya, yang tentunya bisa dilakukan karena adanya Jackson, bocah polos dan nakal itu menjadi satu – satunya pihak paling berisik diantara kedua wanita disana.

Makan malamnya berjalan sangat lancar, Baekhyun bahkan sudah tidak mampu menghabiskan makanan penutupnya yang sejujurnya terasa sangat nikmat dan sangat sayang untuk dibiarkan, namun kondisi perutnya tak mampu lagi menerima asupan makanan lagi. Jackson bahkan lebih dulu menyerah dan larut dalam kenyamanan, anak itu bisa – bisanya tertidur nyaman diruangan makan mereka dan bahkan mendengkur.

"Sepertinya dia terlalu banyak bermain di Jeju ya.." Yoora mengusap rambut Jackson dengan begitu lembut agar tak membangunkan adiknya.

"Eoh, lebih banyak acara bermain disana.. dan dia super aktif." Baekhyun membenarkan.

"Teirma kasih Baekhyun, adanya dirimu sungguh sangat membantu." Yoora kembali berterima kasih.

Baekhyun bahkan sudah lupa berapa kali wanita yang menjadi Boss-nya saat ini berterima kasih padanya semenjak dirinya menjadi pengasuh Jackson.

"A-aku juga berterima kasih Eonnie, karena dirimu menawari dan memberikan kesempatan untukku bekerja mengasuh Jackson.."

Yoora mengangguk. "Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Bukankah besok acara kelulusanmu?"

"I-iya.. besok aku akan mengambil ijazah kelulusan.." suaranya terdengar parau mengingat kecil kemungkinannya ia bisa melanjutkan sekolahnya pada jenjang yang lebih tinggi.

"Ehm.. apa kau sudah mendaftar kuliah?" Yoora bertanya ragu dan bahkan meminta maaf setelahnya takut pertanyaannnya menyinggung Baekhyun.

Namun gadis itu lebih dulu menggeleng dan bahkan memberikan senyuman manisnya, "A-aku sudah mendaftar di SNU, ta-tapi belum melihat pengumumannya.."

"Aaahh.. pasti kau diterima! Kau mengambil jurusan apa?"

Baekhyun lagi – lagi menggigit bibirnya, "Ehm.. nur-nursing.."

Yoora membelakkan matanya tak percaya dan merasa takjub tentu saja. "Kau mau menjadi perawat?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ke-kenapa tidak menjadi dokter juga?"

"A-aku tidak bisa.."

Yoora menunggu Baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya sebelum kembali berucap.

"Kalau aku menjadi dokter, mungkin aku tidak bisa mengoperasi seseorang dan juga membedah mereka.. terlalu banyak hal yang dipelajari.. jadi lebih baik aku menjadi perawat saja."

"Aaah.. Temanku ada yang menjadi dokter, dan sepertinya memang perjuangannya tidak mudah." Yoora tersenyum, mencoba terlihat memahami perasaan dan pemikiran Baekhyun mengenai pilihannya.

Ada jeda keheningan yang terjadi diantara keduanya setelah pembicaraan itu hingga mereka berdua merasa kaku terhadap satu sama lain.

"A-aku—ada yang ingin aku tanyakkan lagi sebenarnya, tapi Aku takut menyinggung perasaanmu."

Baekhyun membeo binggung, tak mengerti maksud ucapan Yoora barusan kepadanya.

"A-aku ingin menawarkan pekerjaan lainnya.. tapi ini terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan."

"Pe-pekerjaan lain? A-apa aku tidak lagi menjaga Jackson?" Baekhyun lekas bertanya dan menunggu penjelasan Yoora, pikirannya mulai berkecamuk memikirkan hal buruk, membayangkan ia tak lagi menjaga Jackson dan diberikan pekerjaan yang akan menggangu kerja part timenya yang lain, dan hal buruknya Ia mulai membayangkan bagaimana ia bisa mengumpulkan uang untuk membayar uang kuliahnya kelak.

"Oh, tidak! Maksudku.. kau tetap menjaga Jackson, hanya saja ada pekerjaan tambahan lainnya.." penjelasan yang Yoora katakan secara singkat membuat Baekhyun merasa lega.

"A-aku tetap mempercayakan dirimu menjaga Jackson, tapi ada satu pekerjaan yang aku ingin kau lakukan juga."

Baekhyun menyimak dengan serius.

"A-aku ingin kau juga mengawasi.. dan merawat adikku.."

Penjelasan Yoora yang belum lengkap sepenuhnya membuat Baekhyun merasa bingung, ingatannya kembali pada celotehan Jackson sejak Baekhyun mengenal bocah kecil itu. Jackson selalu mengatakan rindu pada kakaknya yang tinggal jauh darinya, anak itu bahkan selalu berceloteh ringan mengatakan kakaknya adalah sosok artis yang terkenal dan disukai banyak orang. Satu per satu celotehan Jackson coba diingat oleh Baekhyun dan ia kumpulkan menjadi satu kesimpulan untuk membantu menyimak maksud dari tawaran Yoora yang belum tuntas diucapkan.

"A-aku ingin kau merawat adikku, Park Chanyeol."

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 02

Yoora tak merasa aneh ketika seusai ucapannya yang menerangkan mengenai pekerjaan tambahan untuk Baekhyun membuat gadis belia itu membelakkannya matanya, menunjukkan tatapan tak percaya. Mulutnya bahkan terbuka kecil tak terdengar suara sementara tangannya terdiam kaku pada gerak tangannya. Ia membiarkan Baekhyun mencerna dalam diam dan menyadari maksud ucapannya hingga gadis itu mampu mencerna semua ucapannya dan bisa memberikan balasan.

"P—Park Chanyeol?" Yoora mengangguk, menyesap gelas tehnya lalu kembali siap mendengarkan apapun yang akan dikatakan oleh gadis dihadapannya. Ia sudah terbiasa berhadapan dengan para gadis - gadis yang mengelukan dan mendambakkan adiknya, jadi apapun reaksi yang akan diberikan Baekhyun tentu saja mudah untuknya.

Lalu gadis itu bercicit pelan, nadanya terdengar ragu dan takut menyinggung Bos-nya. "A-ah.. kakak Jackson yang tinggal di luar negeri?"

Dan kali ini Yoora mendapatkan reaksi yang baru, bukan dengan ucapan histeris atau pun pekikan bahagia mengetahui sebuah nama yang cukup terkenal dilontarkan dari mulutnya dan bahkan diperjelas sebagai status adik kandungnya.

Kali ini giliran Yoora yang terdiam cukup lama, memandangi Baekhyun dengan raut mata tak percaya, mencari sebuah celah apakah gadis itu berbohong dan menutupinya atau memang Baekhyun adalah termasuk gadis pendiam dan bahkan tidak pernah tahu perkembangan dunia hiburan di kehidupan sosialnya.

Lalu Yoora berdeham dan kemudian kembali bertanya. "K—kau sudah tahu dia tinggal di luar negeri?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, wajah polosnya terlihat jelas dihadapan Yoora. "Tadi Jackson sempat melakukan panggilan video, dia mengatakan Hyungnya tinggal di Los Angeles."

"Oh." kembali Yoora dibuat terkejut mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"Kau melihat wajahnya."

Baekhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku sempat menyapanya, tapi Jackson bilang itu adalah teman dari Hyung-nya.. jadi aku rasa aku belum melihat wajahnya.."

_Pasti Junmyeon. _Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Mungkin dia hanya merasa malu untuk terlihat olehmu.. umurnya lebih tua.. usia kalian terpaut sebelas tahun."

Baekhyun mengangguk - anggukkan kepala kembali memusatkan pendengarannya pada setiap perkataan Yoora.

"Jadi.. adikku ini memiliki sebuah penyakit, tidak mematikan, tapi tidak bisa disembuhkan. Dan selama ini ada dokter yang selalu berada disampingnya, karena faktor pekerjaan dan juga memang adikku harus selalu didampingi setiap saat. Penyakitnya bisa tiba - tiba muncul dan sangat mengganggu kesehariannya."

"B—boleh aku tahu.. apa penyakit yang diderita olehnya?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu sekarang.. mungkin kau harus cari tahu lebih dulu siapa adikku." Yoora mengedipkan mata lalu tersenyum lebar dengan maksud menggoda gadis polos dihadapannya.

Sementara, rasa bersalah hinggap di benak Baekhyun mendapati dirinya tidak mengetahui mengenai keluarga yang telah memberikan pekerjaan untuknya.

* * *

**YOUR LOVE IS MY DRUG**

* * *

Pandangan mata Chanyeol jelas tersirat rasa ketidak percayaan setelah melihat sosok tamu yang tak diundang menginjakkan kakinya di Apartemen mewahnya di New York. Bahkan ia tak pernah terpikirkan untuk mengundang tamu mendatangi ke rumahnya, dan saat ini ada sosok pria paruh baya bertubuh tegap tengah mengelilingi ruangan tamunya dan juga melihat - lihat setiap barang yang terpajang disana.

"Seleramu masih sama.. oh, aku tidak tahu kau mendapatkan penghargaan ini?" sosok tamunya berceloteh, menunjuk pada sebuah penghargaan musik untuk video terbaik di tahun lalu.

Chanyeol mendengus, tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepala. "Aku sangat paham, Ayah sibuk. Jadi tidak mungkin sempat melihat berita sampah _entertainment.._"

Kata Ayah yang diucapkan sangat wajar mengingat tamu yang tak diundang itu adalah Ayahnya sendiri, sosok pria yang berusaha keras Chanyeol hindari demi tak menambah beban bukan hanya karena akan status Pengusaha yang disandang Ayahnya sejak lama, namun juga tak ingin menambah beban pikiran dari masalah - masalah kecil yang selalu mengelilingi nama Chanyeol dan berimbas pada nama Keluarga dan juga kondisi Perusahaan sang Ayah.

Dunia gemerlap tempat dia mengukir seni musik nyatanya begitu jahat terlebih ketika nama mendiang Ibunya selalu disangkut pautkan.

"Aku tetap mengikuti beritamu.. oh, mantan Miss Universe itu cantik juga, terlihat serasi ketika kalian berfoto bersama."

Dan satu pernyataan itu yang diucapkan Ayahnya mengundang gelak tawa dari Junmyeon yang sebelumnya terlihat berpura - pura sibuk di dapur, berniat membuatkan minuman penyambut.

"Sejak kapan Ayah mengikuti acara gosip?" Pertanyaan itu untuk rasa ingin tahu bagaimana mungkin sosok Ayah yang dianggap sibuk dalam 24 jam bisa mendengar gosip kecil saat karena Chanyeol mendatangi _New York Fashion Week _ beberapa bulan lalu.

"Sejak anak keduaku memilih kabur dari tanah kelahirannya dan bersembunyi di negara orang."

"Aku tidak bersembunyi.."

"Hanya menghindar?"

Chanyeol tak lagi menyahut memberikan pembelaan.

"Kau bisa pulang, kapanpun.." Ayahnya kembali berucap namun kini pria paruh baya itu sudah duduk pada sofa tepat dihadapan Chanyeol.

Junmyeon yang baru saja mengantarkan minuman untuk mereka pun ikut bergabung duduk pada bagian sofa lainnya.

"Dua tahun lagi, Junmyeon sudah harus memegang Rumah Sakit keluarganya.. kau tidak mungkin bisa ditinggalkan seorang diri disini."

"Aku akan mencari manajer dan dokter lainnya."

"Tidak ada manajer dan dokter yang bisa bekerja sebaik Junmyeon.. aku bisa pastikan kau tidak akan bisa menemukan pengganti sahabatmu ini kecuali kau memiliki kekasih atau istri yang bisa mengurusimu setiap harinya.."

"Jadi, maksud Ayah.. Aku harus menikah? Ayah mau menjodohkanku?"

Ayahnya lantas menggeleng lalu tertawa kecil sebelum memberikan penjelasan pada putranya. "Ayah pikir kau tidak mau dijodohkan-"

"Oh! Memang tidak! Jadi jangan mengusulkan hal itu."

Kali ini Ayahnya mengangguk, menyesap cangkir minumannya lebih dulu lalu kembali menyamankan duduknya dengan bersandar pada punggung sofa.

"Pulanglah Chanyeol-ah.." dan setelahnya hening menyelimuti ruangan tengah Apartemen milik Chanyeol sesuai ucapan Ayahnya terdengar.

Junmyeon memperhatikan gerak - gerik dari sosok Ayah dan anak didekatnya lalu berusaha untuk tidak bergerak atau bahkan bersuara.

Chanyeol sempat menatap Ayahnya lalu kemudian menunduk. Ia memilih memperhatikan _tremor_ pada tangannya. Sesungguhnya ia selalu membenci untuk melihat kondisi tangannya saat ini, namun ia tak punya pilihan lain selain menunduk dan mengolah kata - kata untuk bisa menjawab ucapan Ayahnya barusan.

"Aku seorang pria tua, Putriku berusaha keras membantu Perusahaan dan bahkan melupakan impiannya dan juga kehidupan sosial atau pun percintaannya, pikirannya hanya untuk Perusahaan dan kedua adiknya. Anak bungsuku jelas terlihat kurang perhatian dan kasih sayang.. sementara anak keduaku-" pandangannya menyipit bermaksud memberikan penilaian pada sikap dan tingkah laku putranya selama ini.

"Aku tidak mempersalahkan dirimu yang selalu berkencan dengan para wanita-"

"Aku tidak berkencan dengan mereka.. Aku hanya bermain dengan nafsu." Chanyeol mengoreksi.

Dan Ayahnya mengangguk lalu kembali melanjutkan apa yang ingin disampaikan. "Aku tidak peduli dengan itu semua, bahkan sampah - sampah media yang mengorek busuk ceritamu atau pun membuat kebusukkan lainnya dengan asumsi pikiran sampah mereka untuk ditunjukkan pada dunia dan berharap bisa menghancurkan keluarga kita lagi pun aku tidak akan peduli dengan itu."

"Aku hanya ingin, anak - anakku berkumpul, mereka bisa aku temui saat kaki ini menapak rumah."

"Yoora dan Jackson selalu menyambut Ayah-"

"Aku ingin ketiga anakku Park Chanyeol, dimana itu berarti kau ada juga ikut termasuk."

Tak ada sahutan keras membantah dari mulut putranya setelah itu, hanyalah dengusan kesal darinya yang turut membuat ayahnya berdecak kesal.

* * *

**YOUR LOVE IS MY DRUG**

* * *

Baekhyun menatap pantulan bayangan dirinya pada cermin tinggi yang ada disudut kamarnya. Seragam sekolah dengan atribut lengkap membalut tubuhnya dengan baik meskipun warna seragam itu hampir seluruhnya memudar mengingat seragam itu telah ia pakai selama 3 tahun lamanya.

Baekhyun sempat merapikan tatanan rambutnya sebelum mengoleskan _lip balm _di bibir kecil miliknya. Setelah ia meneliti kembali penampilannya, kepalanya bergerak mengangguk mengikuti perkataan dalam benaknya yang menyakinkan hari ini adalah hari besar untuknya.

Ia telah menyelesaiakan kewajibannya di Tingkat Menengah, melanjutkan kehidupannya dalam jenjang berikutnya yang tentunya mendatangkan tanggung jawab lain namun juga memberikan dirinya kemudahan karena kini ia bisa terfokus untuk bekerja apabila dirinya tak diterima di Perguruan Tinggi Negeri dan juga program beasiswa.

"Fighting Baekhyun-ah." ucapnya menyemangati diri sendiri dan kemudian bersiap - siap untuk pergi ke sekolahnya dan merayakan kelulusannya.

Langkahnya baru saja menapaki paving block gerbang sekolah namun namanya sudah dipanggil dengan teriakkan lantang. Suara Kyungsoo berteriak memanggil namanya. Sahabatnya itu bahkan melompat - lompat dengan begitu semangatnya dengan gerakkan tangan melambai menunjukkan dimana posisinya saat ini.

"Baekhyunnn-ah! Baekhyunn-ah!" Baekhyun membalas melambai dan menggeleng, malu karena beberapa orang tua yang datang dan juga teman - teman kelas lainnya mulai memperhatikan dirinya.

"Annyeong hasimnika.." Baekhyun membungkuk lebih dulu memberikan salam pada sosok Ibu Kyungsoo yang menyambutnya.

"Kenapa dirimu semakin terlihat kurus eoh?"

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung tak tahu harus menjawab apa untuk menjelaskan mengenai kondisi tubuhnya sendiri. _Karena ia tidak pernah memikirkannya._

"Eomma.. Baekhyun diet.. Bosnya mengajak berlibur di Jeju weekend kemarin." sahabatnya menimpali dan menjelaskan dengan nada bercanda dan Baekhyun tak bisa mengelak memberi bantahan.

"Aigoo.. anak ini.. jangan diet - diet lagi! Badanmu terlihat lebih bagus kalau berisi.. Kau harus menginap di rumah hari ini.. Eomma membuatkan makanan special untuk kelulusan kalian. Arachi?!"

"Ne Eomma! gomawo~"

"Ne Ahjumma.. Kamsahamnida.." Baekhyun membungkuk hormat pada Ibu Kyungsoo sebelum kemudian Kyungsoo menyergap tubuhnya, dirangkul dengan erat dan mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju aula sekolah dimana pengumuman kelulusan dilaksanakan.

"Kau bisa menginap kan?"

"Tentu saja.."

"Ya, mana oleh - oleh untukku?"

"Ada di tasku.. aku akan menunjukkannya saat dirumahmu."

"Yess! Ya, Baekhyun-ah.. kau tetap memberi tahu Ibumu kan mengenai hari ini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lesu ketika pembicaraan mereka harus terkait tentang Ibu kandungnya.

"A-aku sudah mengirimkan pesan dan mencoba meneleponnya.. tapi sepertinya dia sedang sibuk.. nanti kita berfoto bersama ya, jadi aku bisa mengirimkannya pada Ibuku." senyumannya tetap ia coba perlihatkan pada Kyungsoo meskipun pada akhirnya ia tetap tahu, Kyungsoo tentunya sudah paham mengenai kondisi keluarganya selama ini.

"Tentu saja kita harus berfoto bersama hari ini, aku sudah membawa kamera DSLR-ku supaya hasilnya sangat bagus. Kita harus mencetaknya."

"Tentu saja!" Baekhyun menjawab lantang dan keduanya kembali tertawa dan berlari bersamaan setelahnya untuk mencari barisan kelasnya.

**.**

**.**

"Ayah seharusnya tidak langsung datang seperti itu.. Dia sama keras kepalanya seperti Ibu, jadi mendatanginya dan juga mengatakan lantang seperti itu tidak akan membuat dia luluh." dengusan kesal terdengar setelah ia usai mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakan setelah mendapatkan panggilan telepon dari Ayahnya.

_"Ayah tahu.. tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba.. Ah, apa Ayah perlu mengatakan Jackson sakit? apa Ayah perlu berpura - pura sakit disini?"_

Yoora menggeleng tidak percaya lalu tertawa mengejek ide yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Ayahnya.

"Kalau Ayah melakukan itu, dia tidak akan pernah pulang sampai kapan pun."

Yoora bisa mendengar jelas desahan berat setelahnya dari sambungan teleponnya dengan sang Ayah.

"Cukup katakan saja, sudah waktunya dia pulang, berkumpul bersama keluarga, melupakan masalah yang sudah lalu dan memulai kehidupan selanjutnya disini, bersama dengan Keluarganya.."

_"Seharusnya Ayah membiarkanmu datang kesini dan berbicara dengan adikmu langsung.."_

"Aku ada acara penting, Ayah ingat? Hari ini hari kelulusan Baekhyun.."

_"Oh, gadis kecil itu.. apa kau sudah menjelaskan mengenai pekerjaan selanjutnya? Apakah dia berminat?"_

"Seharusnya Ayah menanyakkan dulu apakah Baekhyun tahu siapa Chanyeol atau tidak.."

_"Eoh, kenapa begitu? Apa maksudnya?"_

Yoora tersenyum seorang diri sembari tetap terfokus pada jalanan didepannya mengingat dirinya tengah menyetir seorang diri menuju sekolah dimana Baekhyun merayakan kelulusannya saat ini.

"Aku meyebutkan nama Chanyeol, nama lengkapnya, lalu gadis itu terdiam kaku. Pikirku, Ah.. anak itu tahu siapa adikku, dia mungkin salah satu fansnya.. atau mungkin anti-fan.. Nyatanya, dia hanya tahu bahwa Chanyeol adalah kakak Jackson yang tinggal di luar negeri."

Seusai kalimatnya ia katakan, sang Ayah diseberang sana tertawa keras dan Yoora bisa membayangkan benda apa saja yang tengah dipukul oleh tangan Sang Ayah untuk meluapkan tawa ledaknya.

_"Kau menemukan gadis ini dimana Park Yoora? Bagaimana mungkin gadis seusianya tidak mengenal adikmu.."_

"Kesehariannya diisi dengan kerja part-time.. aku sangat yakin dia tidak memiliki waktu untuk melihat gosip - gosip tentang idol atau bahkan mengikuti perkembangan musik Korea saat ini. Itu cukup wajar, dia bahkan tidak tahu siapa Keluarga Park kalau bukan aku yang menjelaskannya."

_"Ah, benarkah? malang sekali gadis itu.." _

"Begitulah.. Ayah, aku sudah tiba di sekolah Baekhyun, akan aku telepon nanti ya.. kabari aku juga bagaiamana keputusan yang Chanyeol ambil."

_"Baiklah.. Baiklah, sampaikan salam Ayah untuk Jackson.. Ayah akan pulang secepatnya." _

"Oh, itu sudah pasti akan aku lakukan.. hati - hati Ayah."

_"Eoh, kau juga." _

Yoora meletakkan ponselnya pada tasnya sebelum ia keluar dari mobilnya, mengenakkan kaca mata hitamnya dan juga mengeluarkan satu ikat karangan bunga berukuran sedang yang sempat dia beli sebelumnya. Langkahnya tergerak begitu percaya diri meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak tahu dimana kelas atau pun acara kelulusan diadakan. Saat ia melihat beberapa murid yang mengenakkan seragam dan juga membawa rangkaian bunga ucapan, Yoora menghampiri dan juga menyebutkan nama Baekhyun kepada mereka, ia bahkan meminta salah satu dari mereka untuk mengantarkan dirinya.

Beberapa pasang mata sepertinya mulai menyadari kehadiran Yoora disana, bukan sebagai seseorang yang datang untuk Baekhyun. Melainkan beberapa mata mulai mengenali dirinya yang pernah menyandang sebagai pembawa berita salah satu stasiun televisi terkenal di Korea dan juga statusnya dari kakak seorang idol.

Desas - desus beberapa suara bahkan bisa ia dengar sekilas menyebutkan namanya, untung saja dari mereka tidak ada yang cukup berani untuk menghampiri dan meminta foto atau pun mengambil gambarnya secara diam - diam.

Sesampainya di ruangan Aula tempat upacara kelulusan diadakan, Yoora lekas mengucapkan terima kasih dengan cepat dan singkat lalu memusatkan pandangan matanya untuk mencari sosok Baekhyun diantara kerumunan para siswa - siswi yang tengah menunggu namanya dipanggil untuk mengambil satu dokumen kelulusan mereka.

Senyumnya terlihat ketika melihat beberapa siswa - siswi berbaris untuk naik diatas panggung lalu berfoto bersama dengan para guru - guru lainnya, karena saat itulah ia melihat Baekhyun berada disana.

Yoora tetap menunggu di sudut ruangan dekat dengan pintu keluar masuk. Setelah matanya melihat Baekhyun dan juga temannya melangkah lebar dan bersemangat ke arah pintu keluar, saat itu lah dirinya turut melangkah dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Eoh." Gadis itu mengenalinya dan bahkan berlari cepat ke arah Yoora berada.

"Selamat!" Yoora berucap riang, menyodorkan rangkaian bunga itu pada Baekhyun yang mana kini menutupi sebagain tubuhnya mengingat perbedaan rangkaian bunga cukup terbanting terbalik dengan ukuran tubuh Baekhyun yang mungil.

"E-eonnie.."

"Kau pikir aku akan bersikap cuek dengan tidak memperdulikan merayakan kelulusanmu hari ini."

"Gomawo Eonnie.." Baekhyun membungkuk sopan lalu tersenyum terlebih setelah melihat betapa cantiknya karangan bungan berwarna merah muda dan ungu didekapannya saat ini.

"Sama - sama." Yoora membalas dengan senyuman yang sama manisnya seperti yang Baekhyun perlihatkan padanya. "A-aku tidak bisa berlama - lama disini.. Aku harus menjemput Jackson disekolahnya.." Yoora beralasan, tangannya mencari sesuatu didalam tasnya, sebuah amplop berwarna merah muda yang kemudian ia berikan pada Baekhyun. "Ini hadiahmu untuk kelulusan hari ini.. bersenang - senanglah dengan temanmu ya.."

"Eon—eonnie, aku tidak bisa—"

"Uh-uh, kau tidak bisa menolaknya. Atau aku akan memecatmu." Yoora mengancam dengan nadanya yang tidak terdengar seperti ancaman. "Ini hadiah Baekhyun, aku memang ingin memberikannya untukmu, aku pergi." Yoora berucap cepat lalu melangkah lebar menjauh dari posisi Baekhyun sebelum dirinya kembali mendengar penolakan mengenai hadiah yang ia berikan.

Baekhyun masih berusaha mencerna, memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan hadiah yang baru saja diberikan oleh Yoora. Ia jelas tahu isi yang ada di amplop itu pasti adalah sejumlah uang.

"Ya, Baekhyun.. di—dia bosmu?"

Baekhyun menoleh melihat sisi kanannya dimana Kyungsoo sudah berada disampingnya. "Eoh, dia Bosku, cantik bukan? Usia kami berbeda jauh, hampir 15 tahun tapi dia masih terlihat muda dan cantik."

"Ya, kau tidak tahu dia siapa?" Penjelasan Baekhyun tidak diindahkan oleh Kyungsoo dan sahabatnya, nyatanya Kyungsoo kembali melempar pertanyaan pada Baekhyun yang mana membuat gadis itu terlihat bingung.

"Yoora Eonnie.." Kyungsoo menggeleng tak percaya mendengar jawaban Baekhyun dengan nada polosnya.

"Kau tidak tahu Yoora itu siapa?"

Kali ini Baekhyun mengangguk, "Dia pengusaha, Perusahaan Keluarganya ternyata cukup terkenal.. dan aku baru tahu ternyata mereka—"

"Pengusaha?! Aish! Anak ini." Kyungsoo menggeram kesal menarik Baekhyun untuk berjalan bersamanya mengingat acara upacara kelulusan telah usai dan mereka harus kembali ke kelas lebih dulu ntuk perpisahan dengan guru dan juga teman - temannya.

"Ya, kenapa.."

"Nanti aku ceritakan!"

* * *

**YOUR LOVE IS MY DRUG**

* * *

Ekspresi wajah tak percaya Baekhyun dengan mata sipit yang berusaha membelak lebar setelah mendengar penjelasan darinya adalah hal yang wajar bagi Kyungsoo. Sementara dirinya masih tidak habis berpikir bagaimana bisa sahabatnya yang sudah ia kenal semenjak empat tahun lalu sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai perkembangan berita media selama ini. Baekhyun tidak mengenal siapa itu Park Yoora yang bahkan kini menjadi Bosnya.

"Ja—jadi.. adik Yoora Eonnie itu.."

"Park Chanyeol, _model-actor-dancer-singer-rapper-composer-producer.. _sepertinya masih banyak list keterangan yang harus disebutkan setelah namanya. Dia sangat terkenal dan berbakat Baekhyun-ah. Astaga.. bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu apapun mengenai Park Chanyeol atau bahkan Park Yoora!" Kyungsoo kembali mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, berjalan ke sisi kiri dan kanan dihadapan Baekhyun yang tengah duduk di sofa.

Mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan perbincangan mengenai Keluarga Park sesaat langkah kaki keduanya masuk ke dalam kamar Kyungsoo, Baekhyun menjadi pihak pendengar, dan Kyungso yang menjelaskan semuanya, seluruh cerita mengenai Keluarga Park jelas diceritakan dengan begitu rinci.

"Huaa.._ Eotteokaji.." _Tubuhnya ia banting pada ranjang milik Kyungsoo, pandangan matanya menatap kosong pada langit - langit kamar berwarna putih yang tak begitu menarik untuk dilihat namun untuk Baekhyun, itu cukup untuk membantunya berpikir jernih mengenai apa yang harus ia lakukan ke depannya.

"Ya, kenapa kau terlihat bingung? Lagipula.. Park Chanyeol tidak ada di Korea, sudah hampir 3 tahun belakangan dia menetap di LA untuk sekolah dan berkarir musik disana.. _Well.. _tetap saja dia terkenal."

Kyungsoo terus berceloteh mengenai skandal yang pernah menimpa keluarga Park, bagaimana Chanyeol merintis karirnya dan juga mengenai masalah setelah mendiang Ibunya meninggal. Sahabatnya itu bahkan bersemangat menunjukkan beberapa video dari lagu - lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Chanyeol dan tentunya foto - foto pria itu saat menjadi model di berbagai majalah.

"Coba lihat ini.. wajahnya berulang kali mengisi halaman - halaman di Vogue, ia bahkan pernah menjadi cover majalahnya."

Kyungsoo menunjukkan foto yang baru saja ia temui di laman pencarian berita di ponselnya pada Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol yang mana?"

"Aish.." suara geram Kyungsoo kembali terdengar dan kemudian tangannya melayang memberikan pukulan ringan pada punggung belakang Baekhyun. "Ini, dia yang bernama Park Chanyeol." telunjuknya menunjuk pada foto pria dengan rambut cokelat dan tengah melihat ke arah kamera.

Baekhyun mengambil alih ponsel Kyungsoo dan memperbesar foto tersebut, memperhatikannya dengan begitu rinci lalu mengembalikannya kepada Kyungsoo. "Lumayan tampan.." ujarnya setelahnya.

"Lumayan? Kau bilang ini lumayan! YAAA!" kali ini bukan tangan Kyungsoo yang melayang memberikan pukulan, tapi dorongan keras pada tubuh Baekhyun hingga gadis lemah itu terjungkal dari ranjangnya.

"YAAA!"

Keduanya kembali terdengar adu mulut mengenai topik _'siapa yang lebih tampan' _dari deretan idol yang terkenal saat ini. Tentu saja Kyungsoo tahu lebih banyak dibandingkan Baekhyun.

Setelah jam malam semakin larut, Kyungsoo nampak sudah lelap tertidur disamping Baekhyun yang terlihat belum bisa memejamkan matanya, masih memandangi langit - langit kamar Kyungsoo, merenungi kehidupannya dan juga sebuah keputusan lain untuk pekerjaan yang kemarin ditawarkan untuknya.

Dari foto - foto dan juga video yang Kyungsoo tunjukkan, tidak ada yang memperlihatkan bahwa sosok Chanyeol tengah menderita penyakit serius. Baekhyun berusaha mencari berita mengenai video yang menunjukkan mengenai penyakit yang diderita oleh Chanyeol namun tak ada satu pun yang menjelaskan adanya penyakit serius yang diderita pria itu. Hanya beberapa video pernah menangkap bagaimana pria itu kesakitan karena sesak nafas di sebuah konser namun setelahnya pria itu bisa kembali bernyanyi diatas panggung. Penuh semangat dan bahkan tersenyum lebar pada setiap fansnya. Seakan - akan menunjukkan tak pernah ada rasa sakit sedikit pun yang tengah diderita olehnya.

Baekhyun berguling ke sisi kirinya, mengangkat kembali ponselnya dan lantas membuka galeri foto hanya untuk melihat kembali satu foto yang sejak awal ia melihatnya, ada keinginan yang muncul di benaknya untuk menyimpan dan terus melihat foto tersebut berulang kali.

Foto pria pertama yang ada di galeri ponselnya, foto idol pria pertama yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya, bukan hanya karena satu rahasia yang Baekhyun pendam seorang diri sampai saat ini, melainkan ada ketertarikan lain yang belum bisa ia simpulkan dalam benaknya.

**.**

**.**

"Ayahmu akan pulang besok malam.. sepertinya ada pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ia hindari."

Chanyeol menolehkan wajahnya sesaat lalu berpaling kembali pada pemandangan dari jendela apartemennya yang menyuguhkan pemandangan pantai dan langit malam.

"Kau sudah memikirkan mengenai ajakan Ayahmu?" Junmyeon menyodorkan satu gelas minuman dan juga beberapa pil obat - obatan yang harus dikonsumsi oleh Chanyeol.

Pria itu menggeleng, menerima semua pil obat itu lalu menenggaknya dalam sekali minum, tangannya masih memegang gelas minumannya dan terlihat _tremor _pada tangannya masih terlihat jelas karena gelas itu bergerak pelan seirama dengan gerakkan tangan Chanyeol.

"Sudah lima hari dan _tremor _sialan ini belum juga hilang.." dengusan kesal lolos dari mulut Chanyeol lalu ia membanting gelas dengan cukup keras pada lantai hingga bentuknya tak beraturan dan melangkah begitu saja hingga telapak kakinya yang tak beralaskan apapun menginjak setiap serpihan yang ada.

Junmyeon masih berada disana, namun pria itu tak bersuara untuk memperingati atau bahkan meminta Chanyeol untuk menenangkan diri. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap pemarah dari Chanyeol yang selalu meluap - luap layaknya kobaran api panas disaat penyakitnya kembali muncul.

"Katakan pada Ayahku.." saat langkahnya belum bergerak jauh dari tempat Junmyeon, Chanyeol berhenti melangkah dan bersuara. "Aku akan ikut pulang." ucapnya singkat lalu kembali melangkah dengan jejak darah terlihat membekas mengikuti jejak langkah kakinya.

**TBC**


End file.
